Kuroi Yuki
by Angelys 00Tsuki no Angel00
Summary: "Pode ser... que esse gosto amargo não seja da neve..." "As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes..."  Não é yaoi. Oneshot.


O relógio soou alguns minutos adiantado.

Kuroi Yuki

Pode ser... que esse gosto amargo não seja da neve...

Isso não é neve? É tão leve, mas quente. Queimando minha boca, esses flocos negros.

O corpo a apenas alguns metros de mim está imóvel. Eu mesmo não ouso arriscar levantar-me.

A dor... Não sinto nada. Meus olhos permanecem fechados. Ou está realmente escuro?

Um gosto molhado invade minha boca, entreabro meus lábios e sinto o líquido escorrer por meu pescoço.

Nem imagino o estado das minhas roupas, antes tão brancas e limpas.

As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes...

xXx

Amanheceu um dia lindo de inverno. Como de costume, não desci para o café da manhã no refeitório. Comi um biscoito e um copo de leite quente, sentado no jardim. Não estava nevando. É uma pena, a neve é tranqüilizante para mim. Roger disse que no dia em que fui abandonado, me encontrou na soleira da porta, coberto com a substância fofa e branca, e que eu não chorava. Não me lembro de ter derramado lágrimas em nenhum momento de minha vida.

- Near? – uma voz interrompeu meu silencioso lanche.

- Bom dia, Mello. – já esperava isso. Esse meu rival sempre aparece quando estou sozinho. O que é quase sempre.

- Hum... Você já viu o resultado do simulado? – o frio controlava o humor explosivo dele.

- Não. Mas penso que você veio me dizer...

- Ora, seu... pirralho albino! - ele me encarou por um tempo, frustrado por não ver nenhuma reação, e se sentou ao meu lado a contragosto – As notas definitivas serão divulgadas após o almoço...

- Obrigado por me avisar. – olhei em seus olhos. Ele estava com muito frio, especialmente porque não usava luvas. – Mello, por que não usa luvas?

- Não dá pra abrir as embalagens de chocolate com elas.

- Você poderia usar uma tesoura...

E o assunto morreu aí. Nunca foi meu forte manter conversas triviais.

Ele não foi embora. Passamos a metade da manhã ali, no mais completo silêncio.

Até os sinos soarem... O primeiro sinal para o começo das aulas extracurriculares de inverno. Aulas essas que eu passava no salão de jogos, montando meu eterno quebra-cabeça branco.

Mello deixou-me sozinho. Por uma janela o noticiário anunciava a fuga de um criminoso que realizara diversos atentados a lugares como hospitais e creches, para obter fama.

E uma nova forma de doença que se alastrava por países pobres.

E uma menina estuprada que engravidou.

E outras coisas ruins...

Aqui no orfanato não recebemos essas notícias e alguns nem se importam. Mas isso não faz o mundo ficar consertado.

Estava frio... No entanto eu não queria entrar. Deitei no banco verde, olhando para o tapete branco que se estendia e acho que adormeci.

Meus sonhos foram irrelevantes, como sempre são.

E os sinos soaram novamente. Almoço. Roger disse a todos que haveria uma reunião no auditório mais tarde. Corriam boatos de que L apareceria. Claro que não dei importância. Em uma mansão cheia de crianças e adolescentes não faltam histórias inventadas para impressionar os mais novos.

Gosto de ser pontual, ou talvez seja uma exigência pessoal e descabida. O fato é que adiantei meu relógio alguns minutos.

Ouvi um barulho à porta aberta e depois passos corridos no corredor. Quando fui observar só consegui discernir as mechas loiras subindo as escadas. Até o horário se tornava uma questão de competição para Mello.

Ainda faltava muito, então me pus a caminhar pelos corredores quase vazios, tentando me entreter. Já fiz isso tantas vezes que posso dizer que conheço todos os atalhos.

Inconscientemente voltei ao meu quarto. Tomei uma ducha e troquei de roupa. Não que fizesse muita diferença, meu guarda-roupa só tem uma cor e um estilo.

E então o relógio finalmente indicou a hora.

Irei direto à parte interessante.

Quando entrei no auditório estranhei a presença de alguém além de mim. Um homem alto, moreno, com barba por fazer e roupas esfarrapadas mexia em algo na beirada do palco. Ele se interrompeu e olhou assustado na minha direção.

- Quem é você? – Perguntei – Não é nenhum funcionário daqui.

- Não é da sua conta, menino. Vá embora para não se machucar!

- O que você escondeu no palco? – Me aproximei.

- Não chegue perto!

Vi de relance o objeto. Isso me deu um arrepio.

- Uma bomba. Você é o assassino que fugiu da prisão.

- Exatamente. Então se não quiser morrer...

Não pensava em nada naquele momento. Nem em morrer ou fugir. Só me ocorria o que era certo ou errado. O que outras pessoas fariam em meu lugar. Especialmente uma pessoa. O maior detetive do mundo. E me veio à mente que aquele homem estava tentando explodir o lugar onde L vivera. O lugar onde eu vivo. Algo próximo de um lar.

- Não posso deixar você destruir esse lugar. É errado. – Subi no palco.

- Fique longe! Os explosivos vão detonar assim que ativarem o sensor!

Ouvi passos abafados de fora. Mais ninguém ia se machucar. Algo tomou conta de mim enquanto caminhei na direção do homem do outro lado do palco, como quem vai em direção à forca.

A porta do auditório se abriu, e fui cegado por uma luz forte.

xXx

O objeto era apenas um sensor. Os explosivos reais estavam no teto. O piso cedeu enquanto pedaços da construção caíam. Fui jogado num canto, escondido por destroços do prédio. Estilhaços perfuraram minha pele e pedras choviam em mim. Meu peito e minhas pernas queimavam e cada centímetro do meu corpo queria gritar. Já perdera momentaneamente o sentido do tato e da audição. Cinzas pairavam no ar como neve. E sangue, tanto sangue... Meu cabelo ficando vermelho, minha alma deixando minha carne, e todo o meu pensamento voltando para o mais importante: outros sobreviveram. Wammy's e seus órfãos ainda existiam. Então tudo estava bem.

xXx

Ouço meu nome. Quero morrer agora, enquanto esse sorriso ainda que fraco não me deixa.

Abrir os olhos exige um esforço enorme. Tudo tão destruído e queimado. Os sinos ao longe e os gritos agudos me enchem de vazio.

Sinto tanto sono... Tenho que me deixar levar...

É um anjo loiro minha última visão? Vindo me buscar, me levar para o céu...

Tenho certeza de que se for não voltarei.


End file.
